


Novac

by Rambert



Series: The radicalization of Craig Boone [12]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bisexual Boone, Bisexual Male Character, Brutal Murder, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Cussing, Dialogue Heavy, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Independent New Vegas (Fallout), Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Military Backstory, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), NCR | New California Republic, Novac (Fallout), POV First Person, Past Violence, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Trans Character, War Crimes, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: Casey returns home at last, and it is bittersweet. [mind the tags, canon spoilers for Boone's companion quest]*Casey's character sheet based on my Fallout: New Vegas playthrough is in the end notes here
Relationships: Craig Boone/Courier (Fallout), Craig Boone/Non-Binary Courier
Series: The radicalization of Craig Boone [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Novac

**Author's Note:**

> my brain, knowing that I'm trying to get to the happy lovemaking and wrap this dang series up already: hehe u should have boone confess about bitter springs bc casey doesn't realize he was there  
> my heart: ;_;  
> my brain: *laughs evilly and makes me write more drama*
> 
> This part and the preceding one (Jacobstown) were both written exclusively to the track "Dynamite Walls" by Hayden, for guaranteed masculine softness. 
> 
> Also you're gonna have to forgive all the crying in this one, I know it probably seems excessive but That Is How I Do Things Around Here.  
> I may as well buy stock in the Men Crying tag at this point...

That damn dinosaur really is a sight for sore eyes.

I've gotten so used to the crisp, clean mountain air of Jacobstown that heading back through the wasteland seems almost... grungier than it did before. Not to mention hotter, especially now that winter is over.

But to get back to Boone, I'd go anywhere.

Doc and Calamity are still working on the Nightkin cure; research for this sort of thing goes slowly. When Boone's last letter had reached me though... I knew as soon as I'd finished reading it that I had to go home to him.

My last day up at the lodge had been an emotional one. Dr. Henry had thanked me for my assistance, Calamity gave me a stiff hug for the first time, and Lily and Kelsi and I bade each other tearful affectionate goodbyes with promises to write each other sometimes. Even Keene had said grudgingly that I was "all right, for a human". I'd beamed at him, knowing that was huge for him to say.

Marcus had shaken my hand in his massive one when I passed through the gate for the final time, thanking me again for driving off the NCR and saying I was welcome back anytime. I will treasure my memories at Jacobstown for the rest of my life, though I do hope to make it back there someday.

I arrive back in Novac on April 6th, sweaty and tired from the long journey with the caravan through Fiend territory where we barely slept, clutching our rifles to us through the night.

And though at first I just assume the crowd in the hotel courtyard is waiting for the traders, as soon as I approach a cheer goes up.

"Casey's home!"

"It's Elliott, they're back!"

Everyone is smiling at me, waving and shouting in excitement, and I burst out crying despite promising myself on the way here that I wouldn't. I've never felt so much _love_ upon a homecoming before... if this is what being too soft is like, then so be it. I choose love.

After hugging all the people who initially rush to greet me, I look towards Boone's room.

He's standing there patiently waiting for his turn, leaning up against the door with a small but happy smile. I've never loved someone so much in my entire life.

With tears still coursing down my face, I run to him and he picks me up and spins me around; I squeal in delight and cling to him tightly until he sets me back down, suddenly too breathless to cry. He's not wearing his glasses, and his brown eyes are shining in a way that makes my insides quiver.

"Welcome home," he says, framing my face with both hands and wiping my tear trails away with his thumbs.

"Craig, please kiss me," I beg, and my whimper as our lips finally meet for the first time is quickly drowned out by another cheer-- we're still in the courtyard, and everyone was apparently anticipating our happy reunion.

I'd be embarrassed if I wasn't literally in heaven, my eyes sliding closed from the soft feeling of Boone's lips on mine at last. He doesn't even pull back right away, letting our chaste peck linger into something incredibly romantic.

By the time the kiss breaks I'm crying again. People are still crowding in the courtyard, but they've turned their focus to each other and the traders to give us some privacy now.

"Shhh," Boone soothes me, cradling my head against his chest and stroking my hair.

"I've got you now, Case," he murmurs, and I sigh happily to feel his heartbeat once again. "I've got you, and I'm never letting you go again."

\--

Boone and I retire to bed almost immediately even though it's still the early afternoon. I'm tired, and desperate to share a bed with him again. I'll go do my proper rounds with everyone else later.

And without even having to discuss it, after quickly washing up and changing into pajamas we don't leave any space between us on the bed-- for the first time we're hugging horizontally, my face squished comfortably into Boone's shoulder as he holds me close.

I feel so happy I could cry again, but before I can, I fall asleep.

In the very early morning, I wake from a sleep so deep that I almost forget where I am. Then I roll over and see Boone, and my eyes get misty. I've made it back to him... just like I'd promised I would.

Boone shifts in his sleep when I sniffle and wipe tears off my face.

"Casey?" he murmurs, not quite awake, and I find his hand and squeeze it.

"Yeah, I'm here," I say as I press close to him again.

Boone sighs and relaxes back down into sleep, and I lay there with him until I doze off once more, utterly content.

\--

The next few days speed by in a joyful blur.

I reacquaint myself with Novac, not only its residents but its happenings, and am eager to get back to work maintaining and optimizing the power grid. Mrs. Gibson has become quite the expert in my absence, and I joke with her that she knows more about it than I do now. I also tease her about Doc Henry, asking why I had to find out from _him_ that they used to live together!

I've received several pieces of mail that I reply to, also sending off letters to Lily and Kelsi. And when I pop over to HELIOS One to inform Ignacio of my return, he's excited to announce that Fantastic has finally been sacked, and would I like to take his job starting as soon as possible?

It's like a dream come true.

I decide to vacate my room and move my stuff into Boone's; now there's an extra one for travelers. We settle into a routine like an old married couple, and though we haven't kissed again, I'm still riding so high from the spectacle of the first one that I'm not going to push him.

Especially because he's become _very_ touchy-feely since I've returned, taking any excuse possible to hold my hand or put his arm around me or rub my back, and that's plenty intimate for me. He doesn't care who sees us being affectionate either, and no longer hides behind those big glasses of his unless it's actually sunny out.

At first I'd wondered if some of the older Novac residents might turn out to be homophobic, but my worries were in vain-- in this tight-knit little town, people care more about what I've done for them than who I want to fuck. The way it should be everywhere, but I'll take my peace where I can get it.

I can tell there's something weighing heavy on Boone's mind, though. He seems happy enough to see me when he gets done with his guard shifts, but when we sit together alone he stares off into the distance and spaces out until I say something. I want to know what it is that he's grappling with, but I also know not to rush him and that he'll tell me when he's ready.

Sure enough, when I've come back from my first shift at HELIOS and am in the shower washing off, Boone talks to me through the shower curtain.

"Hey, Case. When you're done, can you meet me out at the gas station roof where we watched the meteor shower? I have-- something I need to tell you."

"...Okay," I say over the hiss of the shower, pulling the curtain open a little to look at him. "Are you all right, Boone?"

Boone definitely does not look all right, but he nods.

"...Yeah. Just... have to have an important conversation with you and I think it'd be easier out there than in here."

"Got it," I say, nodding before letting the curtain fall back as I return to washing myself. "I'll be there soon then."

\--

Before I'm even done clambering up the ladder, Boone is already there to guide me with a helping hand.

"Thanks," I say as I lean into him with a sigh. "Shall we sit...?"

"Yeah, here," Boone says, leading us over to a blanket he's folded to insulate our butts from the hot metal roof.

It's gotten hot in the Mojave again, and the building radiates heat even now in the late afternoon. It's kind of nice and cozy up here though with the sunset all around us. After we sit down and appreciate the view in silence for a moment, I look to Boone expectantly and wait for him to speak.

"...I don't know how to start this," Boone says unsteadily, and I take his hand in mine.

"Just start anywhere," I whisper, knowing this won't be a fun conversation to have, whatever it is.

"...I... was at Bitter Springs." Boone visibly cringes and waits for an immediate reaction, but my brain's gone fuzzy with all those NCR camp names over the years and I don't quite remember which one he's referring to.

"Er... sorry, can you remind me what happened there? All those military names blur together after a while."

Boone shakes his head and takes a slow, shuddering breath. "If I tell you... you're going to hate me, Casey."

"What?" I'm worried now, my brow furrowing as I look at him. "What are you talking about, Craig? I could never hate you!"

"You should," Boone says miserably, pulling his hand out of my grip so suddenly that I make an involuntary noise in my throat.

"Craig, please, just tell me what happened, it can't be that bad," I say helplessly, and then nearly flinch away at the cold, pained look that comes to Boone's eyes.

"It _is_ bad, Casey, you can't keep your optimism about me now," he snarls in a dangerous tone, one I've never heard directed at me before.

"What are you talking about," I whisper, feeling my heartbeat racing from something too much like fear.

"We killed them _all,_ Elliott," Boone says wretchedly, avoiding my wide-eyed gaze as he looks down at his lap.

"We knew. We fucking _knew_ it wasn't just soldiers like the brass said. I could see them down my goddamned scope. It was whole families up in those mountains. Kids, grandparents. Sick and injured. But we _followed orders_ ," he says viciously, letting his face fall into his hands as he begins to shake.

"Doesn't matter that Dhatri called it off, by then it was too late. Too fucking late. We'd killed or wounded almost all of them and traumatized the rest. It was a fucking massacre," he says, his voice muffled into his hands.

"And the brass just-- just hushed it all up so there wasn't any official press, then _promoted_ Dhatri, and left Gilles posted there like some sort of sick fucking _joke_."

Noticing that I'm speechless at last, Boone sits back up and clears his throat before plunging on, obviously having practiced this beforehand.

"I never-- told Carla about this. Even when she asked me directly based off what she'd heard from Manny, I refused to tell her, and I regret it to this day. No amount of apologies to her grave will ever make that right. I never want to make another decision like that as long as I fucking live... so even though I love you, Elliott, I can't not tell you this. And-- and if you don't want to be with me any more, I-I understand," he finishes with increasing difficulty, his Adam's apple bobbing.

My mind is reeling with the duality of emotions I'm attempting to process: that Boone's just said he loves me for the first time with unshakeable truth ringing in the words.

And that he's also just admitted to being part of one of the NCR's worst war crimes to date.

Now that he's said it, of course I remember hearing about Bitter Springs. I'd forgotten the name, but it was one of the many reasons I never wanted to spill blood for the NCR in the first place.

Boone, _my_ Boone, who loves me, was part of this massacre?

"I feel sick," I blurt out, and Boone flinches.

"I'll-- leave if you want space," he says quickly, "You can stay in the room, I'll find-- somewhere else tonight."

"...That might be best," I say in a daze, and it's a sign of how out of it I am that Boone's choked noise of grief barely affects me.

"Don't go too far," I call out when I hear him rattling the ladder on his way down, but I don't say anything else and stay on the rooftop for a long time.

Frozen in place, I'm afraid of what I might do if I move.

I want to scream, to destroy something. I desperately want to spill NCR commander blood in an expression of ruthless, visceral hatred that I haven't felt since living in Freeside.

Eventually I feel like I'm going to explode if I stay still and silent, so I put my head between my knees and I _do_ scream, long and raw and primal and anguished.

Ten seconds later I see the hotel courtyard's outer light flick on and I sigh, feeling shaky and ill as I climb carefully down the ladder.

"Elliott?"

It's Ranger Andy, and now that he's done all that physical therapy with Boone he's much more limber on his feet again-- he's even started taking it upon himself to protect the hotel on the late shift, being a night owl anyway.

"Are you all right? I heard an awful scream while patrolling the courtyard, was that you?" he asks, shining his flashlight at me in the dark.

I feel suddenly dehydrated and wonder what time it is: I was out there quite a while.

"No, 'm not all right," I say, feeling weak at the knees. "Can... can I come to your room for a bit?"

"Of course kid, c'mon," he says, guiding me gently by the elbow after watching me stumble.

A few minutes later I'm sitting on his couch, sipping some water with trembling fingers barely able to grasp the bottle.

"What's wrong, Elliott? You look like you've seen a ghost," Ranger Andy says sympathetically.

"Worse," I say miserably, and I relay a short version of the conversation I just had with Boone.

"Ah," Ranger Andy says, sighing slowly in that old-man way he does less now than he used to.

"I was wondering if he was going to tell you that now that you're together. He never told Carla to my knowledge, and I'm sure it ate away at him."

"Why did none of _you_ tell me?" I ask angrily, even though I already know the answer.

"He had to tell you himself," Ranger Andy says, holding my upset gaze steadily. "You should be glad he did-- it means he trusts you enough to let you judge his past."

"Hmph. Took him long enough," I mutter in irritation, looking away. "Waited until I fell in love with his brawny ass first."

"But you know now... that's what's important. Now you get to decide whether or not this has to affect your relationship going forward, and he's allowing you to make that decision."

"I don't _want_ to make that decision!"

"No, but him allowing you to make it is a big deal," Ranger Andy points out. "From what you've told me, he's allowing you space to think about it rather than trying to influence how you feel, and now you can honestly decide if you can be with someone who's done what he has."

He sighs again before continuing. "You want my opinion, even though Bitter Springs was a terrible tragedy, I don't consider those soldiers at fault-- and I thought that before I ever even met Boone. It was the brass who made the bad call, ordering them to attack civilians knowing full well it wasn't the army they were prepared for. A soldier following hastily-given orders in a moment of doubt isn't the same as premeditated murder, and I think you agree."

"...Yeah," I sigh eventually, nodding. "Yeah, all right. That makes sense. But... why did they do it, Andy? Why did the soldiers follow that hideous order? Why didn't they rebel against the brass?"

"I wasn't there, so I can't answer that," Ranger Andy says with a slight shrug.

"But I'm NCR too, so I can't say definitively that I _wouldn't_ have followed those orders, either. Just because I've never been in a position like Boone has doesn't make me a better person than him now, or him a worse person than me. We're all a result of our life's circumstance, and all we can do is try to make better decisions in the future."

"That's... very true," I say, sighing again. "Thank you for talking about this with me, you're really helping give me some perspective."

"No problem kid. I do hope once you take some time to sort out your feelings that you and Boone can be happy together. I know he's head over heels for you, so if y'all can't make it, there's no hope for the rest of us out here," Ranger Andy says with a dry cough of a laugh.

"...Sorry, I didn't mean to presume. Do you need a separate place to stay tonight?" he asks when I don't laugh in response.

"No, thank you though. Boone went-- somewhere," I say as I stand up, suddenly worried about where he is even though I'm still overwhelmed and more than a little mad at him.

"But I told him not to go far. I'll... find him in the morning."

"Sounds like you've got a plan then," Ranger Andy says, patting my shoulder on my way out.

"You're a good guy, Elliott, but Boone still is too. Remember that."

I nod, thanking Ranger Andy again before retreating back to Boone's room-- well, _our_ room now.

But Boone isn't here, and I can't help feeling relieved.

Ranger Andy was right... if he'd tried to force me into "just getting over it" or something, I'd be telling Boone's ass off all the way out of Novac. So I'm going to take this space and time offered to me and try to use it wisely.

I sigh as I undress and sit heavily on the bed naked, shivering all over. I'm not cold in the slightest and was getting hot outside-- now that Novac is on the power grid we've got A/C in the rooms here again and I'm quickly getting spoiled by it in the desert heat. But the shivers have nothing to do with the temperature.

Picturing Boone gunning down civilians is making my stomach churn so violently that I'm grateful I didn't eat much today due to being so busy at work.

Can I really forgive something like this? Have I been too infatuated with him to consider that his past might have been more violent than I'd imagined? My thoughts are whirling all around, and I can't think straight.

I lie down in bed still naked, pulling the sheet over me and curling into almost a fetal position. I feel like someone's ripped my guts out and there's just empty, cold space gaping with nothingness. I'm too disturbed to even cry, and when I finally fall asleep from my body's sheer exhaustion I have a nightmare of Boone covered in blood, a wild look on his face.

I wake up in the early dawn, panting heavily as I look around and realize I'm still alone. Tears prick at my eyes.

How _dare_ he do this to me! Make me _love_ him and not tell me until now, after all these months, after all we've been through...!

 _But if he would have told you early on, would you ever have opened your heart to his love?_ my mind quietly asks in the silence, and I don't know if I like the answer to that.

If Boone would have also told me about Bitter Springs on the night he told me he mercy-killed Carla, I _would_ have wanted to part ways. I would have let him suicide on legionaries without another thought about it, thinking that's what he would deserve.

And suddenly I'm sobbing, because me turning away Boone now wouldn't make any more sense than it would have then. I made that decision for a reason and don't regret it in the slightest.

Because the world is better off with _this_ version of Craig Boone existing. The one who risked his life on the front lines to help his town get back on the power grid. The one who told off the NCR and got them to do the right thing for once... not the version who wanted bloody vengeance against Legion. If we would have parted ways early on, the world would still be suffering more, not less.

And as I realize that truth I immediately know the decision I've made about this, too.

\--

I end up crying so hard that I have a pounding headache, so after drinking some water and popping a dose of pain pills I go back to sleep even though the sun is poking through the blinds of our room already.

When I wake up hours later I feel groggy but better. My stomach isn't in knots any more; my head is fuzzy but much improved from before. I totter into the bathroom to relieve myself, grateful that I don't have to go back to HELIOS One until tomorrow-- it's one of my days off today. I get three of them spaced out through the week since Ignacio lives there full-time anyway.

Getting dressed, I finally go outside and look for Boone. My gut is gurgling with hunger since I never actually ate dinner last night, but I need to talk to him before I can relax enough to eat.

I try the nest up in Dinky's mouth first, but I've forgotten the schedule and it's Manny up there. When I ask where Boone is, he shrugs and says he hasn't seen him since yesterday morning.

Cursing under my breath as I jog down the stairs, I wander out of the hotel looking for Boone.

Luckily I don't have to go far-- as soon as I'm outside the courtyard I see him leaning up against the gas station's pump structure with his arms folded, staring off down the road to the South. He doesn't see me yet.

It's hot out already in the late morning. I feel a little guilty for him probably spending the night outside, but... I needed the space. And I'm grateful he's given it to me. I take a deep breath to brace myself before walking over.

Hearing my feet crunching on the gravel, he turns his head as I approach and unfolds his arms, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Casey," he starts, but I hold up a hand to interrupt him.

"I have some things I need to say."

Boone closes his mouth while giving a small nod.

"First of all, I'm glad you told me," I begin quietly, looking at the gas station building over his shoulder instead of at his face.

"I... I'm sorry you were in such a terrible situation to begin with. And even though I had some... strong feelings when you first told me, that you should have disobeyed your orders rather than do what you did... talking with Ranger Andy last night helped me to realize that I don't have any right to judge you for your past. Not when you've shown me what kind of person you are in the present."

I risk raising my gaze to Boone's face at last, and the look I see in his brown eyes is so vulnerable and exposed that I feel a twist of emotion in my guts.

"Elliott," he breathes, clearly shocked that I've arrived at this understanding based on my previous reaction.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you too," he starts, but I reach up and press my fingers gently to his lips to shush him, savoring the soft noise of surprise he makes.

"I get what you meant now in your letter," I say while leaning in close.

"About the timing of everything. If you would have told me sooner and I'd parted ways with you because of my moral objections-- it would have been worse for both of us down the line. I just know it. All of this happened... in the way that it did... for a reason. We're better together than we ever could be alone... we're a team, Boone, you and me."

Boone's eyes are shining again, and when he blinks two tears escape to roll silently down his face.

"I love you so much, Elliott," he whispers, and when I take a shaky breath I suddenly realize I'm crying too.

"I love you too, Craig."

I lean my head into his strong chest, and he holds me back so tenderly that I cry harder-- and with his chin on my head, I can feel his tears leaking into my hair.

We stay like that for quite a while.

\--

After eating some much-needed breakfast Boone and I spend the rest of the day in bed, just lying together talking and holding each other close. I have to keep reminding us to drink plenty of water from all the fluids we're losing to crying, because both of us are emotional wrecks.

At one point in the afternoon Boone asks if he can vent to me about it, and when I say yes he just starts _talking_ , going on for almost an hour straight in a way I've never seen him do before.

He states all his grievances with the NCR and their command structures, how wretched he felt during and after Bitter Springs, the miserable months that led to his subsequent discharge, the drinking. How no one in his unit wanted to hang out any more from being so depressed, and how everyone who knew he was part of the massacre had been spooked by him after that. That the only NCR he'd felt comfortable around were ones at faraway posts who didn't know the specific names of the soldiers involved at Bitter Springs. How horrible he'd felt for telling Carla off whenever she asked about his service, and how he'd wanted to die even before she'd been taken.

I listen to him while nodding, making small reactions occasionally to show I'm following, watching him pace around our room as I hug my knees to my chest. He's given me space, and now I can give this to him: a space to tell me what really happened in as much detail as he needs to for his own catharsis.

When he's finally done ranting and rambling through his emotional baggage, he sits down heavily next to me and I drape my arms around him in a silent gesture of support. And when he holds me back, I know that we will be all right.

Whatever has developed between us hasn't been shaken by this... only made stronger than before.

As we lay down to sleep I tell him that I love all of him, forever, and I truly do.

"Ditto," is all he speaks aloud, but those beautiful brown eyes say everything my soul needs to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more part to this, an Epilogue. The Explicit rating for the end will mean I'm not able to keep it viewable to guests as I user-lock my pornography to make it not publicly accessible. So if you're a guest reading this and you want to see the end for these two, I encourage you to start your process to join the Ao3 today!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's read and left kudos and comments, it really makes my day that some peeps are liking this self-indulgent emotional writing journey of mine. Hope this plot ending is sufficient for the set-up I've created. I really just wanted to attempt novelizing what it's like to play on Hardcore mode while trying to be Independent, and ended up just writing a whole soap opera in the process lol. 
> 
> It's been so much fun, and Ao3 users stay tuned for the final installment coming soon~
> 
> and to anyone curious, here is Elliott's character sheet based on my real FNV playthrough, although I realize now that the timeline of New Vegas is all off in what I've written LOL oh well:
> 
> Courier name: Elliott Casey (inspired by two previous binary characters in an old story of mine named Elliott and Casey)
> 
> Play mode: Hardcore  
> Age at start of FNV canon: 33  
> Birthday: December 24th 2248  
> Birth place: North Vegas Square  
> Hair color and style: Dark brown, shoulder-length wavy/loose curly hair  
> Facial hair: Goatee and very faint mustache  
> Eye color: Hazel  
> Gender: non-binary trans man  
> Pronouns: He/they  
> Race: white latine (speaks a little Español and yes this is canon)  
> Weight: 250  
> Height: 5'8"  
> Body type: Smallfat & Muscular
> 
> Notable physical characteristics:  
> -front tooth has been chipped & repaired so it is somewhat see-through (doesn't match enamel to other teeth around it perfectly)  
> -bullet scar at hairline from Benny's gunshot wound  
> -various other injury scars all over body 
> 
> Major skills:
> 
> -Speech  
> -Explosives  
> -Locksmith  
> -Science  
> -Sneak  
> -Survival
> 
> Perks:
> 
> -Animal Control  
> -Bug Stomper  
> -Camel of the Mojave  
> -Confirmed Bachelor  
> -Comprehension  
> -Educated  
> -Toughness  
> -Hit The Deck  
> -Fight the Power!  
> -Spotter (with Boone)  
> -Enhanced Sensors (with ED-E)  
> -Search and Mark (with Rex)  
> -Stealth Girl (with Lily)
> 
> NCR: Sneering Punk  
> Legion: Unpredictable  
> Followers of the Apocalypse: Liked  
> Freeside: Liked  
> Primm: Liked  
> Novac: Idolized  
> The Strip: Wild Child
> 
> Companions: 
> 
> ED-E, Boone, Rex, Lily
> 
> Quests completed: 
> 
> ED-E My Love  
> One For My Baby  
> Anywhere I Wander  
> Can You Find It In Your Heart?  
> That Lucky Old Sun  
> Screams of Brahmin  
> We Must Stop Meeting Like This  
> G.I. Blues  
> Nothin' But A Hound Dog  
> Unfriendly Persuasion  
> Guess Who I Saw Today  
> Lily and Leo  
> I Forgot to Remember to Forget


End file.
